


haha fairy powers go bling bling

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Magic, fairytale aspects, i think, isnt unrequited, kinda angsty in first chapter, literally because skeppy is a fairy, skeppy isnt zak in this yeah idek either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Darryl asked for a fairy friend, he certainly didn't expect the almost pixie like fairy, Skeppy, who pranks and annoys him constantly.He can't afford distractions like this, not when he's trying to get closer to his crush, Zak, as Badboyhalo on discord. That he has a barely existent sleep schedule due to doing work for the latter and keeps getting bullied in school doesn't help things, either.inspired by when bad retweeted a fanart of him and a tiny skeppy flying around him and called the tiny skeppy a “fairy skeppy”, then proceeded to tweet a reply asking “Where can I get a Skeppy fairy to follow me around? owo” ✨
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	haha fairy powers go bling bling

He was in his Hardcore Focused Mood. 

_I need this done before 8 am._

Grabbing one of the many energy drink cans littered around his desk, Darryl rubbed his eyes and chugged the whole thing.

What time was it- 3 am? 4? 

He sighed again, looking for motivation. His eyes caught on a specific message on discord, the dim light of his monitor highlighting the green in his eyes.

See, Zak, one of those people who were just effortlessly extroverted and friends with everyone, didn't know _Darryl_ , per say- but he knew Badboyhalo, someone who helped him write (wrote for and let him copy) codes needed for his AP Robotics class.

**Zak** Today at 02:14  
they man thankbs ❤ ima headf tk slwep now

_He sent a heart-_

He’d only gotten an hour of sleep the day (night? day?) prior, having also stayed up editing the script for Zak.

Darryl let his thoughts wander as he adjusted the indent of some lines. 

He was positive he wouldn't ever stand a chance with him; yes, Darryl knew some called him stupid, but he wasn't dumb enough to even hope to mean more to his crush than a person to copy homework and projects off of.

As bad as this was for his health, he wanted to do this. If he didn't, those tiny slices of conversation between Zak and Badboyhalo would stop, and-

And- and Zak would never give him a second glance in real life or online.

-

Darryl stumbled, facepalming into the ground.

_Ow._

He looked up to malicious laughter and derisive smirks, and swallowed thickly. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, Darryl adjusted the glasses on his face.

The tears blurring the corner did nothing to hide the sneering tones of his classmates, and, well- he should be used to this by now. Picking up his fallen bookbag, he ran out of the hallway.

_Find a place to stop and- aha!_

He found refuge in an empty classroom, ducking in and then realizing that he hadn't made sure all his- oh no. Oh _no._

Darryl checked the bag frantically. 

_Textbooks: check._

_Pens: check._

_Dessert erasers: check._

_Blueberry muffin saved for later: check._

_That Notebook: check._

Whew. Just imagining the mayhem it would cause if someone found a notebook of doodles of _Zak_ , of all people, made Darryl shudder just a bit. The cool drummer was fairly known around the school- and not in a bad way either. Everyone loved him.

Darryl got lost in his thoughts for a moment, a slight red creeping over his cheeks as the image of the messy haired boy overtook his- oh. Right. School was over and he needed to get home.

He spotted a group of jocks hanging by the staircase and braced himself.

“Look at that ugly-ass nerd _crying-_ ” “Fucking nerd-” “He’s so pathetic, that piece of shit-”

_Language!_

The reprimand caught in his throat along with his breath as he darted down the stairs. Taunts and insults swirled in his head while he dashed back home, barely managing to keep from tripping- oh, someone had tied his shoelaces together while he wasn’t noticing- haha, how _funny_ it was- it wasn’t like it was the thousandth time it’s happened to him-

He arrived home and collapsed on the floor, finally letting out his sobs as his dog, Rat, bounded over and greeted him enthusiastically. Darryl rolled over and sighed.

_Why can’t everyone just be nice and wholesome?_

-

He sobbed, curling up on himself. Sniffing and pulling Rat over to cuddle with him on his bed, he looked out the window. It was dark already, but the faint light of the stars and moon washed over him, and his eyes widened as something shiny caught his attention. It was streaking across the sky, bold and bright.

A… shooting star? 

_Make a wish._

_What do I want?_

_I want muffins. Peanut butter m &ms. I want Rat to be happy and warm, I want-_

_But… if- if I could ask for more-_

_Is it bad to be selfish?_

_No, I want more._

Something in Darryl echoed, a half-forgotten memory of a tale, a fantastical story where fairies existed and all was happiness and love. A main character and his best friend, a fairy, taking the world by storm.

_I want… a friend. Someone who will follow me and love me no matter where I go._

_Maybe a fairy. I- yes. I want a fairy friend. A muffiny fairy friend, who doesn’t call me names and shove me around._

_Because if I can’t have Zak, can I at least have a friend?_

He watched the streak of light disappear from the edges of his window, then sighed slightly, moving forwards to close his curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,,, friends will start to get made n introduced!


End file.
